Hannibal Evans
The leader of former squad H²DR³U, Hannibal was presumed dead after three years of being held captive by a seperate branch of the I.S.S. He managed to survive the torture, being the only member of his squad to make it out. During the last few months of his imprisonment, Tamara is brought in, and he attempts to help keep her sane. The exponent in his code name suggests that he became an agent after the original Agent H. His symbol is a pair of gold cuff links. Appearance Hannibal is 6'1", with brilliant green eyes, which Tamara describes as "possibly the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen". His body is badly scarred as a result of the years of torture he's endured, especially his chest. When being held captive, his red hair grew down past his shoulders, and had a short beard (He'd managed to shave on occasion), but he later cuts it short and discards the facial hair. He is terribly undernourished, but is still very strong, both physically and mentally. Personality Hannibal is very charismatic, and has a natural talent to stay level-headed even in the most dangerous situations. His language is exceedingly formal, and it can be assumed that he is well educated. He has been compared to Hannibal Lecter because of his intelligence and ability to twist words, even being called "Dr. Lecter" by Parker from time to time, though this greatly angers him, as he is constantly the subject of jokes because of thier interchangable first names. His outbursts only lead to more comparisons. He is able to determine the fact that Tamara is a singer simply by hearing her speak, suggesting the fact that he shares her deductive abilities. It is discovered that he, too, enjoys music, as well as writing poetry. Abilities 'Self-Control' Hannibal has an unusual ability to keep calm in almost any situation. This helps him console Tamara when she needs it the most. The only exception is when he is compared to Hannibal Lector. 'Strength' Even when fatigued and malnourished, Hannibal can pick up Tamara and heavy objects with ease. When he's fighting for their freedom, he takes down an enemy despite being seriously injured. 'Creativity' He can dictate elaborate plans in his head, many of which would never be thought of by enemies. 'Guns' Hannibal can shoot any type of gun he is given with amazing accuracy, though he would rather not. Biography Hannibal is reluctant to reveal much about his past or personal life. It is known, however, that he became a member of the O.S.S about two years before Nate, Tamara, G, and Parker. His squad members, Ulric Murrok, Duncan Jerring, and Reagan Aberny, were all very close to him, and he never quite recovers from being forced to observe their slow declines to insanity and eventually murders. Relationships 'Tamara Sparrow' When he first met Tamara, Hannibal saw that the girl in front of him was strong, but could easily break if left unaided for too long. As the months pass, he soon develops feelings for her, though he keeps them a secret, deciding that keeping her alive is more important. His feelings never waver even when she reveals the results of the experiments done on her, nor is he angry when she accidentally injures him. 'Nate Black' When being held captive with Tamara, she often mentions Nate, at one point mentioning her feelings for her leader and life-long friend. Hannibal becomes slightly envious of him, but the two later become useful allies. 'Parker Stanlin' Hannibal is very sensitive regarding his given name being the same as Hannibal Lecter, the infamous cannibal from Thomas Harris' novels, and reacts in what can only be described as just short of fury when she repeatedly makes comparisons between the two, even going so far as to call him "Dr. Lecter" on multiple occasions. This is the only time he gets angry. 'Duncan Jerring' A childhood friend, Duncan was the only one Hannibal could really trust in their squad. Duncan's fate was settled when he slowly lost his sanity while imprisoned, and Hannibal was forced to watch his brutal murder. Weaknesses 'Secrecy' Hannibal dislikes to reveal almost anything about himself, leaving Tamara almost clueless when she needs to help him. 'Disability' During the fight to escape the I.S.S, Tamara accidentally shoots Hannibal, the bullet penetrating his left eye. He narrowly managed to survive, but lost the eye in the process. 'Agression' Though he usually stays calm and civil, there is one thing that throws Hannibal over the edge: being compared to a certain fictional cannibal. Quotes *''"You are in a place where your worst nightmares will become an excruciating reality."'' *''"I had to do that, for I'm afraid you may not approve of me doing such when you get a good look at me. It's best you remember me how I was, as not to frighten you off."'' *''"You can call me anything you want. You can call me stupid, weird, a freak. But if you ever compare me to him, I'll make sure you never forget just what a big mistake it was."''